


Madly in love

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Corny jokes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Love Bites, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's wife gets caught with the evidence of their canoodling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly in love

You leaned over the table in the study to make a last review of the stack of parchments destined for the council, so deep in thought that you scarcely had time to gasp when a pair of strong hands abruptly seized your waist from behind and whirled you around to look into the handsome, mischievous face of your husband.

“Kili!” You swatted breathlessly at his shoulder. “You nearly frightened me to death, sneaking up on me like that.”

His impish grin was undimmed by your scolding, and he wrapped his arms comfortably around your waist. “Who else would it be?”

“Well, perhaps I am still unaccustomed to having a husband to come home to me,” you softened, stroking your hands through his hair to clasp them behind his neck.

“Mmm, perhaps you need reminding,” Kili purred, pressing a smoldering kiss to your lips, his hands drifting to your hips to pull you close against him, and you flinched at the sudden jab of a long, hard something into your thigh through the layers of clothing between you.

**“Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”**

He frowned and quickly released you to pat down the front of his trousers, his expression turning sheepish as he drew a small ornamental dagger from his pocket and tossed it aside on the table.

“I was fixing it for Fili,” he muttered apologetically, snaking his arms around your waist again and redoubling his romantic attentions.

“Oh, but you _are_ happy to see me,” you teased, as he pressed his body insistently to yours and buried his face in your hair, greedily inhaling its scent.

“Always, _amrâlimê_ ,” he grinned against your cheek, bringing his hand to cradle your head as he bent to drop a string of kisses around your neck, more precious than any jewels you had ever worn.

Your own hands crept to his firm backside to hold him closer yet, a blissful sigh of his name escaping your lips. It never failed to thrill you, the way he had managed, in a few short weeks of marriage, to learn your body’s secrets: every tease, tickle, and caress that made you melt in his hands and crave him when he was away from you, however briefly your responsibilities tore you apart.

Kili’s voice was husky in your ear. “Come to bed, wife.”

“I can’t,” you whined. “You know I have to go to the council meeting. I promised Thorin these figures for the cost of hiring tradesmen from Dale to…” You trailed off into a gasp as his teeth nipped at the tender skin of your neck, sending a shock of pleasure through your body, his lips following with soothing suckling at the spot.

Kili gave a sultry chuckle and lifted you by your waist to sit on the sturdy oaken table. His dark eyes sparkled with roguish charm as his hands circled your ankles, then skimmed slowly up the curve of your calves, taking your skirts with them. The cool air of the room and the delicate touch of his fingers raised gooseflesh on your skin as he bent to press his lips to your knee before moving his hands upward to your thighs. 

“Who needs a bed, then?”

You giggled, arching an eyebrow. “On the writing table?”

“Well, we’ve already rattled most of the other furniture,” he smiled wickedly, his nimble fingers plucking at your smallclothes. “Why not the writing table?”

“We don’t have much time,” you protested, though your hands roamed the hard, flexing muscles of his shoulders as he returned to your neck, nibbling and kissing his way from your shoulder to your jaw.

“I can be quick.”

“I don’t want you to be quick.” Your voice threatened to turn to a moan as he made fast work of the laces that closed your bodice.

“I’ll be quick now and take my time when you come back,” he nearly begged.

“Yes,” you nodded breathlessly, fumbling with the waistband of his trousers. “Oh, Kili, _yes_.”

* * *

You paused before the door of the council chamber to smooth your hair as well as your anxious features before entering, only a few minutes behind your time and hoping to make an inconspicuous entrance. With a deep breath, you grasped the ornate handle and opened the door.

Heavy silence descended when you walked demurely into the chamber, and the handful of councillors whose eyes avidly followed you seemed somehow too distracted to return your smiles of greeting. You bobbed a neat curtsy to Thorin where he presided at the head of the table, but though he gave a vague nod of acknowledgement, you found him studiously averting his gaze while the flush of some strange agitation darkened his cheeks.

Fili’s twinkling eyes met yours across the table as you quickly slipped into your seat, his air of amusement adding to the unsettling atmosphere in the room, and his gleeful smirk only widened when you frowned questioningly at him.

Thorin called the meeting to order, and Fili pointedly held your gaze before turning his attention toward his uncle, subtly drawing his finger up and down his neck as he did so.

Fleetingly, you wondered at his strange behavior, and your hand went almost unconsciously to your own neck, but a tenderness at the juncture of your neck and shoulder brought you up short. With a sinking feeling you examined your skin with your fingertips, finding another place, and still another, where Kili’s passion had left a telltale welt, and you could only imagine what you must look like.

_Oh,_ _Mahal._

Balin’s voice, reading the meeting’s agenda, seemed a distant buzzing in your ears as you sat with your fingers frozen in place over your neck and your cheeks flaming. Reflexively, your eyes darted to Thorin, meeting his glance in a moment of mutual alarm before he looked away again, rubbing his hand over his forehead and looking quite as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow one or both of you.

Across from you, Fili smothered a snicker in a forced cough.

You had the distinct feeling that this meeting could not end quickly enough for anyone present.

* * *

With abbreviated farewells, you left the council chamber the moment the meeting ended and escaped to your suite to find Kili comfortably reclined on a stack of pillows on the bed you shared, his hands clasped behind his head. He had barely time to greet you before you were upon him, seizing a throw pillow from an armchair and flinging it at his head.

“You absolute _scoundrel!_ ”

“What have _I_ done?” His eyes were wide, innocent, but he had noticed the blooming bruises on your neck, and the shadow of a smirk played about his lips.

“Only sent me off to parade myself before the entire council – oh, yes, including your brother and uncle – with my neck covered in love bites, as though I were a giddy girl cavorting with her first suitor instead of the King’s bookkeeper and wife of the Prince.”

You climbed onto the bed to straddle him, dealing him another impotent blow with one of the bed pillows, but he only grinned.

“You liked them well enough when I was giving them to you.”

“Yes, well, it’s all well and good until the King’s council knows what we do in the bedroom.”

“In the study,” he corrected you, smirking devilishly.

“I was _mortified_. I’ll never be able to look Thorin in the eye again.” You shuddered anew at the memory, covering your face with your hands.

Kili gently took your hands from your face to press them, one at a time, to his lips. “I’m sorry, _amrâlimê_ ,” he said, sobered. “I didn’t do it to embarrass you, I swear it. I suppose I just…got a little carried away.”

“Well, it’s not as though I wasn’t panting for more,” you admitted, flushing bashfully at your wantonness, and gave a rueful huff of laughter. “We’ll be the subject of all the gossip in the marketplace tomorrow, I guarantee it.”

“Let them gossip,” Kili shrugged, appreciatively shaping your sides and hips with his hands. “It’s certainly no shame to be madly in love with my wife. I’d have to be one of those dusty old graybeards on the council to resist the lure of this lovely body.”

You laughed, shaking your head, and bent over him to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you, my hot-blooded Prince.”

“As I love you, my ravishing One,” he smiled, and weaved his fingers into your hair, loosening it from its crowning braid to fall around him like a wavy curtain.

With a quick motion, you clasped his wrists with your hands and raised his arms, pinning them above his head as you leaned over him with a mischievous smile.

“You’re still going to pay for it.”

Desire flared in his eyes. “Make me,” he grinned, giving a cheeky thrust of his hips beneath you.

Slowly, feeling his pulse quicken under your lips, you kissed your way down the column of his neck, seeking the perfect place to exact your revenge. 

“Oh, I promise you,” you murmured, with an experimental nip at his skin that made him hiss, “tomorrow, everyone in Erebor will know that I’m madly in love with my husband.”


End file.
